Ornoth
Ornoth is a half-blood with parents from both the Gabranth and the Evila. He is the 4th rank of the Cruel Brigade. Personality He is know to be very serious and powerful. He has great wisdom and honor and is able to read people very well. He is strongly devoted to his nation and the demon lord. Like his best friend he supports his ruler and her dreams of peace but does not always think her ideas practical. He has a very abstract way of explaining things which causes frustration in those who want to learn from him. Appearance A man with the face of a wolf. History It is know that he secured his place among the Cruel through his close friendship with the first rank. He most likely was appointed during the reign of the current demo lord. Relationships Aquinas Li Reysis Phoenix - He is the best friend of Ornoth and he was likely instrumental in getting Ornoth appointed to the Cruel. They often get together to compare notes after staff meetings, During the alliance conference with the Humas, Aquinas sent his friend back to the capital since he was worried, which was a wise decision. Eveam Gran Early Evening - She is the current demon lord who most likely appointed him to the Cruel. He respects her greatly and is very protective. Marione Judou Crisis - The 2nd rank of the Curl who is racially biased against Gabranth and therefore is constantly disrespecting Ornoth. Shublars Crusel - The 5th rank of the Cruel she was part of the team that tried to capture Prince Lenion during the war, Hiiro Okamura - They first met during the invasion of Xaos. Like his best friend he soon learned to like Hiiro and greatly respected his abilities. After the threat of the Matar Deus was revealed he agreed to teach Hiiro the technique he had learned over the years. Taishi Aoyama - One of the heroes who was confronted by Ornoth during the war. Ornoth found it hard to accept them as being heroes when Taishi lost his composure when faced with a real battlefield fr the first time. Recognizing then as mere pawns of the king, he offered them a chance to surrender. Chika Suzumiya - Chika seemed to impress him more than her male partner. She fought to protect her friends and remained calm. She also showed more actual talent than Taishi. Lenion King - The second prince of the Gabranth who they tried to capture as a a prisoner during the war. Ornoth would have succeeded if not for the intervention of the Three Warriors. They were opponents in the duel between races where the prince suffered another rather one-sided defeat. Rushbelle - The commander of the army who was Ornoth's partner duirng the duel. Yuhito Fan’naru - Rushbelle's opponent during the duel and the genius inventor of the Gabranth. Rushbelle was unable to be a factor in the fight because of him. Abilities Ornoth has the ability to auto-regenerate his injuries. Ornoth is a master at harnessing energy called the "grand red aura" which is usually only usable by half-breeds, Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Gabranths Category:Evilas